Unexpected
by BananaLollypop
Summary: Something comes through the anomaly that absolutely no one was expecting...Will involve some returning characters and some stufff that will never actually happen on the show :D Disclaimer: i do not own Primeval. if i did, Becker would never wear a shirt Sorry, i'm bad at summaries. Hopefully Multi-Chapter, please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Okay, so this is my first go at a Primeval fic...its something that i don't think has been done before, and i also realise that it is probably completely improbable and some of the characters may act slightly different to what they normally would, but its an idea, and i'd love to know your thoughts :) Anyways...

* * *

As an Anomaly burst open in the middle of a concrete courtyard, Abby, Connor, Becker and Matt were walking up behind Jess' desk of computers and other stuff no one but Connor could understand, after a debrief.

They were happy to at last have a tiny bit of freedom; though they couldn't have as much as they wanted.

Before even crossing half of the room, they could hear Jess' computer beeping.

"We've got an Anomaly!" Jess called behind her, but Matt and Becker were already turning to run out the room.

"Abby, Connor, stay here. Abby, we're going to need you out of the action ready, in case we've got a creature we need moved to the menagerie. Connor, try and get the anomaly reading from here. Jess, try find out where it's come from!" Matt called as he ran out the room after Becker.

"Huh, 'try and work out where it came from' he said. What does he think I am, an amateur?" Jess sniffs turning back to her computer.

"Tell me about it! I know the most about anomalies in this place. Okay, I'll _try _and get the readings, but he's not gonna blame me if I fail is he? Because if he only expected me to try…" a quick kiss from Abby stopped the end of the sentence in its tracks.

"Leave Matt alone, Connor, remember, we're only just back on the team, and we could get fired like _that_." She snaps her fingers.

"No way, you two are back on the team for good," Jess says twisting round in her chair, "your abilities are 'too good to be wasted behind a desk' according to Matt."

Abby throws her arm over Connor's shoulders, "there, you go, he gave you a compliment. _Leave him alone_." Connor just grinned at her.

Abby was peering over Jess' shoulder. "You know, Matt really didn't think the whole 'leaving you here' thing through, Abby; if there _is_ a creature, he's gonna need you." Jess states, her fingers dashing over the keyboard without her eyes even looking at them.

"Oi, I've been left behind too. Isn't there some reason I should be there?" Connor asks just to be ignored by both Jess and Abby.

"Huh, yeah, you're right, Jess. I wonder what it's going to be this time. We haven't seen a spinosaurus for a while!"

As Matt and Becker drove up to the anomaly site, the anomaly was showing no signs of fading.

"Jess, has anything come through yet?" Matt asked Jess through his earpiece, getting a faint _"not that I know of" _in reply.

"Oh, good, now we're going to have to sit here waiting for hours in case something comes through before it closes. What a joy!" Becker says, slinging his gun over his shoulder, and sitting on the floor of the open trailer, "why can't we just lock it?" Becker asked, not seeing why everyone was just sitting around.

"_Because it was opened from the other side, there's either someone there who's trying to get out, or there's someone there who's come across one of the anomaly opening devices Helen developed. Either way, there's someone trying to get through." _Connor explained.

"Or some_thing_ trying to get through." Becker said bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, something's coming through," Matt says, grasping his gun.

All of the soldiers were ready, their guns pointing in the direction of the anomaly.

As the 'something' Becker had been hoping for burst through, everyone there did a double take.

A raptor, they could have dealt with. A pterodactyl or a G-Rex they could handle, sure. But a teenage girl? Maybe not.

"Okay, okay, wait. Just give me a second to give you three reasons not to shoot me," she said, holding her hands up.

Matt signalled for the soldiers to hold fire, as if they'd shoot her anyway. Becker was still shocked. Anomalies were normally bad things, things that let evil prehistoric or futuristic creatures come through. So how the _hell_ did a teenage girl manage to come out of it?

"One, I'm a fourteen year old girl, I'm not exactly going to stand a chance against all you lot. Two, I'm not armed, all I've got is this," she said, dropping her bag at her feet, "and the stuff in there will only work against prehistoric creatures, or future predators. And three," she smiled slightly, "I'm more clever than the average fourteen year old; I'm not stupid enough to finally get myself back to my own time, then get shot straight away."

"Well, she may not look like the things we normally encounter but at least my job's a bit more interesting now," Becker murmured.

"Becker, are you starting to like this job?" Matt asked, smiling.

"Don't be stupid, Matt, I'm holding a gun." Becker said

"What the hell does a gun have to do with it?" Matt asked.

"_Matt, we've kind of got more important things to deal with right now. I can't work out where this thing's come from; it's somewhere we've never encountered before, which means there could be creatures we're not ready for. I think our best bet is to get Connor down there with his dating calculator. I can't do it from here." _Jess told him, and Matt rolled his eyes; everyone hated it when Connor was, one, given responsibility, and two, when Connor turned out to be right.

"Okay, get Connor down here, Jess, we're gonna try and lock it."

"Whoa, no, you can't do that, my brother's still in there. He's supposed to be following me through. If you lock it now, I guarantee he won't be able to get back through an anomaly to this time for another seven years." The girl said.

"_Matt, do you want Abby down there too? It sounds like you might have a few problems."_

"Okay, Jess, if Connor and Abby have decided they're gonna be joined at the hip today, then yeah, get Abby down here too." Matt said.

"_Yeah er, hi Matt, we can hear you,"_ Abby said.

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Becker," Matt said, signalling him over.

"I'm not shooting her, no matter how annoying you think she is." Becker murmured as he approached Matt.

"I'm not asking you to, and I don't find her annoying. But we don't know who she is, how she got here, where, or when, she's from, or what she's doing here. Just…talk to her, yeah?" Matt asked him.

Becker sighed but put his gun down in the trailer of the car. As he walked over to her, the girl scraped her sandy-brown hair back into a ponytail and tucked her fringe behind her ear.

"So," he said.

"Wow, has it really got to a time where 'hello' doesn't start a conversation anymore?" she asked smiling. Becker smiled back.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Becker."

"Nice to meet you, Becker," the girl said back. "Let me guess: guy who got you over to him is in charge, and you're like the guy who takes charge, and gets the big gun?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Becker says, smiling.

"So, how do you know all about the anomalies and that? I mean, you're fourteen and you've just come out of one that we can't find on any of our databases. That's never happened before." Becker said to her.

"Wow, that makes me feel _really _special!" she said smiling.

"I bet it does! But seriously, if we don't lock it, then we're gonna have a hell of a lot of problems." Becker tells her.

"Yeah, we don't know what creatures are gonna come out of there." Matt says, joining in.

"You don't have to tell me how much trouble you're gonna get if a creature comes out of there! For a start, don't worry, it's nowhere from the future, so you're not going to be dealing with any kind of future predators.

"But you could get stuck with pterodactyls, raptors, T-Rex, G-Rex, Hyenadons, and pretty much the works of insects, carnivores and herbivores ever in prehistoric existence." She told them.

"And you're trying to persuade us _not_ to lock it?" Matt scoffed.

"You lock that Anomaly and the Pretacious era is one of those few you will never get to investigate." She said. Well. That sure shut everyone up!

"_Pre_tacious?" Matt asked, "There's no such place!"

"Not to your knowledge. But I've been in and out of that era for seven _years_. I know pretty much everything you need to know about it, and, whatever I don't know isn't worth knowing." She told Matt.

Becker looked between the two of them. No one ever contradicted Matt when it came to places and times. It was like contradicting Abby when it came to a creature. It just didn't happen.

"I'm Matt Anderson," Matt told her, as usual using _the_ most random time in the world to say something random, "I'm the guy who bosses this lot about and gets really miffed when Becker takes charge. And _you_ are not going anywhere...Yet."

"Okay, introductions, I can do them. My brother, through that thing," she said, nodding towards through the Anomaly, "Is Christopher. If you lock that thing, he's going to get stuck there. There's a reason you haven't encountered it before, and if you lock it, that reason is going to keep Christopher there forever."

"So you're telling me there's a whole other time, which we haven't noticed in the whole seven years these guys have been doing this, that you've just come out of, and there's some big, weird, never-before-heard-of reason why we've never come across it before. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." She replied bluntly.

"Okay," Matt says, "Now, you can tell us this big scary reason why we've never come across it before."

"I can't," she says, smiling happily, "I'm not really allowed to talk to strangers."

She picked up her bag, walked past Matt, and sat in the back of one of the car trailers, "My name's Zoe by the way."

"Matt," Becker said quietly into Matt's ear, "you just got owned. By a fourteen year old girl."

"So, I was going to say where, but _when_ are you from?" Becker asked Zoe, leaning on the side of the trailer next to her.

"Technically? Right here, in London, right now. But my aunt was a little bit...messed up. Never try living with someone who could throw you through an Anomaly at the first chance they can get." Zoe said.

"Ha," Becker laughed, "I'll keep that in mind next time I'm guarding an Anomaly with Matt!"

Zoe laughed, looking over to where Matt was standing. He seemed normal enough; but there was something different about him. But she didn't have much time to think about Matt; another car pulled up next to a big stone statue of...someone or other.

"Oh good, Connor's here." Becker said, rolling his eyes.

"Is that bad?" Zoe asked him, looking over to the guy who got out of the car.

"That's _annoying_," Becker said, looking over to the car as Connor walked over to Matt and Abby pushed the door on her side shut.

"So that's Abby, yeah?" Zoe asks.

"You really don't miss anything do you?" Becker asked her, but he was smiling when he said it.

"Nope," she said, smiling too.

"So, okay, what's going on with you then, eh?" Connor said, unpacking the Dating Calculator out of one of the boxes in the car.

"Connor, please don't tell me that you're talking to an Anomaly a_gain_!" Abby said, crouching down next to him.

"Hey, one day, something like this could save the world. You talk to Rex all the time!" Connor said, pressing the button on the Dating Calculator.

"There's a difference between talking to a living, breathing prehistoric creature, and talking to a big ball of energy, Connor." Abby said, glancing round to see Matt coming up behind them.

"Hey! My big ball of energy _is _my living, breathing prehistoric creature!" Connor replied.

"Anything yet?" Matt asked Connor.

"We're nearly there," Connor murmured, as the Calculator beeped, "Well, that's not normal."

"What is it?" Abby asked, glancing down.

"It's a time from either so far back or so far forward, that we can't recognise it. It's an Anomaly with an anomaly!" Connor said.

"Jokes, Connor? Now?" Becker asked, coming over to them, "So, was Zoe right?" Becker asked Matt.

"You know, Becker, I hate it when you get attached to things." Matt said, glancing over to Zoe.

"Zoe?" Abby said, looking over to the car.

"We'll explain later." Matt said dismissively, "Becker, she can't be right, it's impossible, there's no way we could not come across an entire era for seven years. It just wouldn't happen!"

"Connor, could we have not come across an era for seven years?" Becker asked Connor, completely ignoring Matt.

"Well, we definitely haven't come across this one for the time we've been doing this, and I don't have a reason for that, but it could have come along before we started this." Connor told him.

"So, really there's only one person who does know stuff about this Anomaly." Becker said.

"Zoe," Matt told them all, "she's the only one here who's been through this thing."

"So we're relying on a teenager to tell us about the thing _we're_ supposed to be experts in?" Abby asked.

"Apparently so..." Matt said.

"Okay, so why haven't we come across this thing?" Matt asked Zoe, with her sitting at the back of the trailer and him resting on the front of it.

Becker was leaning on the outside of the trailer next to Zoe, with Connor and Abby sitting not far away.

"If I tell you are you still going to consider locking the Anomaly before Christopher comes through?" she asked Matt.

"That depends if it's a good enough reason or not," Matt said.

"Have you ever heard of a time lock?" Zoe asked him.

"No," Matt said, "Connor?"

Connor shook his head.

"Okay, so what is a 'time lock'?" Matt asked Zoe.

"Pretty much exactly what it sounds like," Zoe told them, "It's when the magnetic field of the Anomaly is reversed as its closing from one time into another. It basically acts like a key, except the key is locked away in the boundaries of the Anomaly, which you can't get to because it's locked. My aunt might have been completely nutty, but she was still clever. She worked out that, if she could lock the Pretacious away from people like you, then she could lock people in there as well. Yeah, she held a bit of a grudge against us," Zoe said, smiling.

"So she 'locked' you inside a particular time era?" Connor asked her.

"It was more like she was locking a particular time era away from us," Zoe said, "We were seven when we first went through an Anomaly, and it's taken us another seven years to get back out of one to the right time and place. We've been to loads of other times, but we could never get back here."

"So did you go through another Anomaly, and then get here?"Abby asked her.

"No, we came straight from Pretacious," Zoe said, "Eventually."

"But I thought you said it was locked," Matt said.

"It was," Zoe said, "We just temporarily unlocked it again."

Everyone went quiet.

"So why can't we lock it?" Matt asked, "If you've unlocked it, then why can't we lock it for a bit, then open it again?"

"Because we don't know how to permanently unlock it," she said, "It's like an elastic band. The slightest interruption from this side of the Anomaly and the Anomaly will ping back to the way it was, and Chris is stuck in there for another seven years. By the time you unlock it again on this side, the Anomaly would have moved on."

"_Matt, we definitely don't have a Pretacious on our databases. I've looked on the internet, and there's nothing there either. We're going to have to start up a whole new database on limited information."_

"Where's this going, Jess?" Matt asked.

"_Well, this girl that's come out of the Anomaly, Zoe. She seems to know a lot about it, right?"_

"Jess, you realise Lester's going to have a field day when he works out what you're saying, don't you?" Connor asked her.

"_It's his idea,_" Jess said, "_he's sinking to all new lows, I know, but he could be on to something._"

"He does realise we can't make anyone do anything, right?" Becker asked her.

"_He says he's perfectly aware of that but the Minister does insist that our jobs are done properly,_" Jess replied.

"Oh I bet he does," Matt sighs, "Okay, Jess, I'll try and sort it. And can you try and get hold of Emily please?"

"_Why?"_ Jess asks.

"Because I've got a funny feeling that the ARC team is going to be a few members short today," Matt says.

"Wait, you work for the ARC?" Zoe said.

"Yeah, why?"

"You guys are, like, legends in the future," Zoe said, "Literally. The ARC still exists in two thousand years, and the work they do is in honour of you guys. I mean, the differences are tiny. They've got the same small core team, the equipment has barely changed and the world is still pretty much clueless about the Anomalies."

"Our core team isn't so small anymore," Connor said, "We've, like, doubled since the beginning,"

"But it's still small compared to the military, Connor," Becker says, "The military's got a core team of ninety. _We've_ got a core team of seven."

"Eight if you count Danny," Abby put in.

"So, okay, we're tiny," Connor said.

"Tiny but effective," Zoe said truthfully.

Everyone went quiet. Then, one of the soldiers called Matt over, and he walked away in the direction of the Anomaly.

"What would you say if we asked you to come back with us?" Becker asked Zoe.

"That depends on where you're asking me to go," Zoe said, "If it's back to the ARC, then, yeah, what the hell, I've got nothing to lose. But I'm not going near that Anomaly again unless someone could die if I don't."

Becker smiled. "_I'm _not going near that thing unless someone could die if I don't!"

Matt came back over to them. "That thing's not showing any sign of closing, so you might as well go back to the ARC; it's more fun than just sitting around here."

"Don't close the Anomaly before Chris comes through," Zoe told him, climbing out the trailer and following Becker towards a car.

"Wow, that was patronising," Matt muttered to himself as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction to Zoe.

* * *

**So, any thoughts? It's absolutely rubbish, i hate it, it's amazing, please write more, never write anything like this again, i love it...? Please review! I need to know whether or not to carry this on, and if even one person reviews saying they like it i shall carry it on... **

**Hope you enjoyed, and i will try and get another chapter up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello again! I realised its been a few days since i last uploaded, so i thought i'd add this chapter; its pretty much a filler, because i thought it was a bit too early for anything big to happen, but don't worry, it's coming :) Sorry this chapter is so short, should have another one up by Wednesday :) Also, for those who have seen the end of series 5, you'll realise that something or someone in thise makes it a bit AU...i'm not giving anything away for those who haven't.. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Zoe was gobsmacked when they finally got back to the ARC.

"Its _huge_!" she exclaimed looking up at the big grey building.

"What, are you saying it's smaller in the future?" Becker asked, grinning. Zoe just ignored him, following Abby through the large glass doors.

When inside, Zoe was even more shocked than before. Becker looked at her, surprised.

"Did you not see the ARC in the future?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"We spent as little time there as possible," she explained, peering into every open door she came to. They approached the weapons locker. "Now _that_ is cool!"

Abby rolled her eyes, "That's Becker's territory. No one but him and his soldiers sets a foot inside of that room..."

"Ah, I'm guessing this is her," Lester said, walking up the corridor from the Ops Room.

"_Her_ has a name..." Zoe muttered to herself, knowing better than to annoy the guy in charge within two minutes of being 'rescued', especially as they were helping her and Chris.

"Yeah, this is _Zoe_," Abby said, putting the emphasis on her name. Zoe smiled appreciatively at her.

"Yes well, Philip wants to talk to her, as do I..." he trailed off, looking Zoe up and down. Becker stood in front of her, blocking his view.

"I think we should concentrate on getting her brother out of the anomaly first, don't you?" he said forcefully.

"Of course that is our _first_ priority..." he said, glaring at Becker in what was obviously a 'I'm your boss so get out of my way' look, "_But_, in the meantime, I would like to have a chat about your friend's..._experiences_ through the anomaly." Becker sighed as he moved to the side.

"Then I'm sitting in." He said, his tone matching Lester's 'don't argue with me' look.

"Is he always this protective over people?" Zoe murmured to Abby, almost touched by Becker's concern, though she wasn't sure if it was him disliking the boss, or whether he was actually worried about her.

"Never..." Abby replied, "Well, over Jess, but that's it, and they've kind of got a thing going on..."

Lester looked at Becker for a second, judging the seriousness of what he had just said.

"Fine." He said curtly, "After you." He said, moving to the side of the corridor. Becker gestured for Zoe to walk next to him.

"I don't want to talk to them," Zoe murmured so quietly it was barely audible.

"Philip's harmless except for being so up his own backside he talks out of it..." Becker told her, grinning, Zoe attempted to conceal her laughter, only just managing it.

* * *

"So you were away from this time for how long?" Philip Burton asked, sitting across from Zoe at a large round table. Becker stood behind her chair as Zoe sighed.

"Seven years." She said coldly. Lester smirked at her immediate hatred towards Philip. She remembered that the last time he'd been in this situation, it had been him in Philip's place, and Helen Cutter in Zoe's.

"Seven years...that's a long time for...such a _young_ child."

"Don't patronise me, I'm not a toddler," Zoe snapped, "And I'm not stupid; dinosaurs are easy to interact with." Lester raised his eye brows.

"How so?" he asked.

"If they're harmless, you stay away from them, but you can stay on their territory. If they're more than three times bigger than you, territorial and carnivorous, you get the hell out of there before it sees you." She explained, locked in a staring match with Philip. He looked away and readjusted his position in his chair. Zoe folded her arms across her chest.

"Can I go and see if my brother has come back yet?" she asked, still glaring at Philip but directing her question more at Lester and Becker.

"Jess will let us know if there's any change." Lester said quietly. Zoe sighed again.

"Then what else do you want to know?" she asked.

"What a 'time lock' is and how you know about them." Philip said.

"A time lock is when a certain time period is locked away from the anomalies. You reverse the magnetic pull you feel when the anomaly is open as its closing. The magnetic pull acts as a key. When you reverse it, it causes the anomaly to fold in on itself, with the key locked in the centre. You can't undo it because you don't have the key, because the key has locked itself inside the locked anomaly. _I _know about it because I'm smart and Chris and I spent three years trying to work it out. When we did, we started to try and find a way to fix it. We only got half of that goal achieved." Philip looked rightly gobsmacked, Becker impressed, Lester slightly bored.

"Can I go _now_?" Zoe asked, standing up and heading towards the door anyway. Becker nodded at the two men, before following Zoe out, smirking slightly.

* * *

**Okay, so i thought it was about time someone actually showed Philip that they think he's an idiot...he's my least favourite person in the show, EVER...not even Helen was THAT annoying...**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoyed, sorry its so short, but the next chapter is a little bit more exciting. Pretty please review, i want to know if i should carry on with this... :) Thanking you muchly for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Okay, so its been almost a week since i last uploaded...sorry :L the start of this chapter just wouldn't come, but thanks to Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl (or as i know her, Morgan :D) i finally got that bit sorted and after that the rest just kind of flowed. Anyways, hope you enjoy, i wasn't really sure about where it was going or where it went, so it might not be amazing... Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

"Nicely handled," Becker said, catching up with Zoe.

"Why thank you," she replied, grinning, "I don't like him." She said turning serious.

"Nobody does," Becker said rolling his eyes, "But not liking him after talking to him for three minutes? That's a bit harsh..."

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen him in the future..." she muttered, dislike seeping through into her voice.

"Why what's he done in the future?" Becker asked, curious.

"Can't say anything, sorry," Zoe's smile returned, "I don't want to rip a hole in the space/time continuum..."

"What? That actually exists?" Becker asked, and Zoe nodded, "I thought that was just a Doctor Who thing..."

"So, come on, Abby said you and Becker were 'kind of a thing'...what does that even _mean_?" Zoe was interrogating Jess over her relationship with Becker, which she was not enjoying one little bit.

"There is _nothing_ going on between us!" Jess insisted, blushing deeply.

"Really, Jess? Because the colour of your face right now would beg to differ!" Emily said, grinning, walking up behind them. Jess glared at her.

"Not you too! Honestly, there is nothing going on between me and Becker!" she persisted.

"Yet..." Abby muttered so that only Zoe could hear. Zoe laughed, but stopped suddenly when Jess glared at her. Zoe just grinned at Jess, who rolled her eyes and went back to tapping at the keyboard/s in front of her. The man in question had been called into Lester's office, for some unknown reason that everyone assumed regarded Zoe. Matt and Connor had yet to report to the ARC about anything at all, let alone something regarding Chris, and this had resulted in Zoe and Abby teasing Jess.

"You must be Zoe, I'm Emily," Emily said to Zoe holding out her hand. Zoe shook it smiling. She then went back to teasing Jess about Becker, Emily and Abby also joining in. Jess just stared pointedly at her screen, tapping away at the keyboard.

As the three of them continued to tease Jess, Becker walked out of Lester's office, looking slightly frustrated; Lester had instructed him to 'keep an eye on' Zoe. He didn't need to 'keep an eye on' her...

Seeing Abby, Emily and Zoe laughing whist Jess blushed profusely made Becker curious about their conversation. He walked over quietly, just to hear Zoe say, "Come on Jess, why don't you just admit it. It's _obvious_ that you like him!"

"Like who?" Becker asked, weighing in. The four of them fell silent for a second, before Zoe, Abby, and Emily burst out laughing and Jess blushed an even darker shade of crimson, turning away from her screens to look at him.

"No one!" Jess said desperately, quickly looking back towards her screens.

"Didn't _sound_ like no one..." Becker muttered, annoyed at being left out of the loop.

However, they had no time to dwell on it, as Matt's voice crackled onto Jess' intercom.

"_We've got a creature incursion, Jess. One, adult Utahraptor, female."_

"Don't shoot her!" Zoe screeched into the open intercom, "Whatever you do, do _not_ shoot her!"

"_Are you having laugh, we can't just leave it to rampage the streets!"_ Connor's voice joined the conversation.

"How quickly can you get me there?" Zoe asked Becker desperately.

"Three minutes, forty-two seconds." He said. Zoe didn't even stop to question his precision, dashing out of the Ops Room back to the car they had arrived in, Becker sending a confused look to the female members of the team, but then running out after her.

* * *

When they reached the anomaly site, Zoe launched herself out of the front seat of the car over to where Matt and Connor were attempting to keep the raptor within a reasonable distance. The raptor itself was practically in a frenzy, whipping its head around, making screeching sounds. However, the second it saw Zoe dashing towards it, all panic stopped and it came completely calm.

Matt, Becker and Connor all looked completely as utterly baffled, and then purely shocked as Zoe went up and stroked the creature's head.

"What the..." Matt started, not being able to finish the sentence.

"How did she...? How is that...? I am _so_ confused right now..." Connor said, watching the scene with a look of perplexity on his face.

"Explain." Becker said to Zoe, who sighed.

"She's mine," she said simply.

"What do you mean she's yours?" Matt asked, "That's a dinosaur from the Cretaceous era! You can't just have one!"

"Look, I raised her, from an egg. I think that warrants me calling her mine." Zoe said, still stroking the dinosaur, drifting her hand from the top of its head to the base of its neck.

"How did you... actually, I don't want to know..." Matt said, before reporting back to Jess.

"_It's hers." _Was what Jess got through the comms.

"What do you mean it's 'hers'?" Jess asked, logging the incursion onto the system.

"_Apparently she raised it. From an egg, no less." _Matt said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Any sign of her brother yet?" Jess asked, saving the report she had filled in.

"_Not yet... are we sure he even exists?"_ Matt asked, his voice getting quieter.

"Yes," Jess said confidently.

"_How are you...? You looked them up didn't?"_

"Well, I thought exactly the same as you: what if she's making it up? So, I searched it and I found records. Lots of records..."

"_Found anything interesting?" _Matt asked, seeing as he had nothing better to do.

"Twins, Christopher James and Zoe Lyra Phillips, born sixteenth of May nineteen ninety eight to Elizabeth Grace Phillips and Thomas Elijah Phillips, who mysteriously disappears off of the face the earth three and a half years later. Elizabeth moved her and the kids in with her sister, Ruth Persephone Daniels, who had a PhD in Physics and Experimental Science. Three years later, Elizabeth dies suspiciously. Very hush, hush, no questions asked, Ruth gets custody of the kids BAM end of story." Jess informed him.

"_Yeah, so what? Why are you telling me all that?" _Matt asked, confused as to what in the information Jess had found interesting (because there _had_ to be something or she wouldn't have told him).

"Well it's obviously _not_ the end of the story, you know why?" Jess asked.

"_Please enlighten me."_ Matt said, starting to get bored.

"_Because_ Zoe said she'd been in and out of anomalies since she was seven, right?"

"_Right..."_ Matt agreed.

"But surely they can't have just disappeared..." Jess continued.

"_Obviously..." _Matt replied.

"Then how come there aren't any missing person reports? I have nothing, no social services doing routine check-ups, no missing persons, no school reports from the ages of six up..." Jess said. "What I _do_ have is the aunt dying in a 'science experiment gone wrong'... in the year three thousand and fifty two..."

"_Experimental science..." _Matt said suddenly, _"She found the anomalies!" _

"My thoughts exactly." Jess said proudly.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know its not the longest of chapters, but I'd love to know your opinions. I personally didn't like this chapter very much, but i was plagued by writers block, so i just went where it took me and got this :D ****Also, I couldn't sleep, which is why i am uploading this at the ungodly hour of twenty to two in the morning... i am now tired so...yeah...**

**Pretty please review, i'd love to know what you thought about this chapter. You'll find out more about Crazy Aunt Ruth later on in the story... IF i continue with it...**

**Hope you enjoyed :D Its my birthday next Friday, so i'll try and get another chapter up for then :D Oh and review. Please?**

**Pretty please? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Okay, i uploaded this chapter yesterday, i promise, but FF had a bit of a meltdown and it refused to show :L So, i deleted and re-uploaded (thanks to TellMeMore90 for the heads up about that XD) and here it is :) Apologies for taking forever to upload (despite the internet troubles..), but i'm on summer holidays now (YAY!) and uploads should be quicker (so she says..). Anyways, enough of my rambling; enjoy!

* * *

"So when we're expecting a dinosaur we get a kid, and we're expecting a kid, we get a dinosaur? Oh, the irony..." Lester said after Abby had told him the information Matt had relayed her from the anomaly site.

"I'm going down there to help," Abby said, and Lester nodded absentmindedly as he picked up the phone and dialled a number, most likely to the Minister or one of his several inferiors.

"Abby," Emily said, catching her as she walked through the Ops room, "Are you heading to the anomaly site?"

"Yeah," Abby said, "Wanna come?" Emily smiled.

"I haven't seen Matt all day," she said, blushing slightly, fiddling with the engagement ring newly occupying her right ring finger. Abby just grinned; everyone agreed that Matt and Emily were a cute couple.

When Emily and Abby reached the sight, Zoe was sitting on the floor about ten feet away from the anomaly, happily stroking a content sleeping raptor.

"What the...?" Abby started, unable to finish her sentence.

"I have no idea." Emily said, equally as shocked.

"Emily!" Matt said surprised, "I thought you were staying at the ARC!" He kissed her quickly on the lips, and then placed his hand into hers, their fingers intertwined.

Connor gave Abby a kiss on the cheek when she met him, then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I _was_ going to help, but it looks like Zoe's got it all under control," Abby murmured to him. He smiled.

"Looks like it," he agreed. Zoe's head flicked up suddenly.

"What?" Becker asked her, confused.

"I thought I heard..." she trailed off, trying to listen, "I thought I heard..." a quiet chirping echoed out of the anomaly. "Rose..." she breathed. Everyone looked confused until a Coelurosauravus slightly different to Rex, glided through the anomaly, settling on Zoe's head. It nibbled fondly on Zoe's ear.

"Where's Chris?" Zoe asked it softly. Connor and Becker looked sceptical; a dinosaur couldn't _reply_. However, the Coelurosauravus (presumably called Rose) lifted its head up, gesturing towards the anomaly. Loud crashes could be heard coming from the other side of the anomaly; crashes that sounded suspiciously like very large footsteps...

A boy almost identical to Zoe came sprinting out of the anomaly.

"LOCK IT!" he yelled, stopping and turning around so that he could see the anomaly. After a millisecond of everyone being frozen with shock, Connor launched himself at the locking device, locking it just in time. Zoe threw herself at her brother, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

Zoe pulled back from the embrace and punched her brother hard on the arm, "_Where the hell have you been?_" she said angrily.

"Okay, first," Chris started, "OW! And second: I got chased by Neovenator, and then by a huge T-Rex, so, give me a break, yeah?" he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Zoe, are you _really_ telling me that you were worried for my safety?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Okay, as touching as this is," Matt said awkwardly, "We now have two kids and two dinosaurs. I take it the other one's a pet too?" he asked them.

"The Coelurosauravus is Rose," Zoe said, "She's Chris'. Spyro's mine."

"Spyro as in the little purple dragon in the computer game?" Connor asked, grinning.

"Yes, Spyro as in the little purple dragon the in the computer game," Zoe replied, "It seemed appropriate." Connor nodded in a 'yeah, of course' kind of way. Zoe rolled her eyes at him.

Abby crouched down next to Rose, her hand held out for the dinosaur to inspect. Rose took a few cautious steps towards her, before rubbing her head against Abby's hand happily. She was slightly smaller than Rex, with a flower shaped patch on the left side of her head, and a longer tail.

Chris clicked his tongue twice, and Rose flew up into the air, gliding over to him and resting contentedly on his shoulder. Abby stood up, looking impressed.

"She'd get on well with my dinosaur," she said to Chris. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'll take your word for it," he replied, smiling slightly.

"Chris, this is Abby," Zoe said, nudging him with her elbow, "She knows more about the creatures than anyone I know. Connor's really good at the sciency stuff, I don't really get it, but you probably will," she nodded at Connor, "Chris is the one who worked out about the Time Lock," she told him, "And he created the anomaly device that got us back here."

"Sounds like we'll get on just fine," Connor said grinning at Chris, who smiled back.

"You're making it sound like I'm a complete science geek, Zo," he said jokily.

"That'd because you _are_ a science geek, Chris," she wearily. "_Anyway_, this is Becker; he's the one with the big gun who takes charge..."

"Excuse me, I resent that!" Matt said, and Becker grinned smugly at him.

"That's Matt, he's the team leader. Enough said." Zoe continued, "Then his fiancée, Emily,"

"How did you work that out?" Becker said suddenly.

"Oh, come on, she's got an engagement ring on her finger, it hasn't been on there for longer than two weeks, and it takes longer than that to build up that relationship with Matt, so there's no _way_ that it's from another guy. I told you," she said, "I'm smart."

"Ha, yeah, of _course_ you are sis," Chris said teasingly, "Who was the one who decided to set up camp right next to a raptor's den?"

"I was eight, and we got a guard dinosaur out of it!" she said defensively.

"_Anyway_," the whole team said together, interrupting the siblings' argument.

"Oh, right," Zoe said, "Yeah. They all work for the ARC, under the management of James Lester and Philip Burton." Chris' eyes widened with the recognition of both names.

"OH!" he said, "Now I get it."

"Get what?" Zoe asked, confused.

"Pah, and you said you were smart!" Chris scoffed, earning him another nudge.

"What do you get?" she asked again.

"Why it was so much easier to get through to here," he said, "This place is an anomaly hotspot; I just...hacked into another anomaly and, boom, it opened here."

"Blah, blah, blah, boring science stuff," Zoe said rolling her eyes, "The point is: _we're back!_"

"Woohoo!" Chris wooped, lifting Zoe up and spinning her round.

"And, can I just add, on the verge of being taken into the custody of the ARC," Matt said gravely after listening to Lester's voice in his earpiece. Zoe and Chris stopped their celebration.

"_What?_" they said, simultaneously, looking at Matt.

"We work under Lester, Lester works under the Minister," Matt explained, "And the Minister is not good with people who come out of the anomalies. Not since Helen Cutter."

"Hmm, a crazy psycho scientist who wanted to end human life before it begun; that _obviously_ sets the example for _everyone_ who comes out of the anomalies." Becker said sarcastically.

"Obviously," Zoe muttered in agreement, just as sarcastic.

"So he thinks that we're psychos?" Chris asked, sounding slightly amused.

"No, he's just a bit...cautious?" Matt said, sounding unsure, "I don't know. What I _do_ know is that Lester's going to have my head on a platter and served to the Minister if we don't get both of you back there in the next ten minutes."

Chris wasn't nearly as shocked as his twin first was when they reached the ARC. He was too busy having a conversation with Connor about the whole Time Lock theory.

"It's the same principle as your locking device really," Chris explained, "It's all about the magnetic field. If you reverse it when the time code of the anomaly is right, then the time that time code refers to is locked away."

"Okay, so how many time codes are there?" Connor asked.

"Every second in time has a time code." Chris said, "Impossible to so how many, and they don't go consecutively either. They're in a completely random order..."

As their conversation continued, Zoe walked slightly slower behind them with Abby and Becker.

"How can I be related to him?" Zoe murmured.

"How can Abby be married to the other one?" Becker said, grinning.

"I'll have you know that I find his intelligence quite...sexy." Abby said decisively. Becker snorted, whilst Zoe smirked. However, both their and Connor and Chris' conversations stopped when they saw Lester standing in the doorway of his office, arms crossed, with a serious expression on his face.

"In." He said, standing aside to let the five of them pass. "You two," he said, pointing at Zoe and Chris, "Sit. The rest of you; pay attention." Zoe and Chris sat down in the two seats in front of Lester's desk, whilst the others situated themselves around the room. Matt and Emily came in not two seconds after, followed by a slightly confused Jess. Lester shut the door and sat across from the eight people in his office.

"Philip is currently on his way to the Minister's office to discuss where we are going to go with this...situation," he told them. "I am not in the Minister's good books right now because I refused to let him take these two," he gestured to Zoe and Chris, "Into custody."

"Why?" Matt interjected.

"Because," Lester explained, "They could be of use to us."

_Great,_ Zoe thought, _so he's not really doing us a favour..._

"And if we don't want to help you?" Chris asked. Zoe elbowed him, outraged.

"Christopher!" Zoe exclaimed, "How can you even consider that as an option?"

"Just trying to cover all of the bases, sis," he said. He turned back to Lester. "So if we didn't help; what then?" he asked.

"Then it will be up to the Minister to decide what to do with you." Lester said simply. Zoe and Chris looked at each other briefly, before turning back to Lester.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

**Oooo. So, Chris has finally made an appearance! What did you think of this chapter? Reviews make me happy, and happiness means more writing and more writing means more chapters :) The point of that babble: pretty please review! Thanks for reading guys, also, a thanks to Rubytronix for reviewing every chapter so far :) your reviews really made my day! Also thanks to all my lovely readers and those who added me to Story alert/favourite :)**


End file.
